


The Gift of Creation

by shirashira



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, I just want them to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirashira/pseuds/shirashira
Summary: The Fourteenth plans the worlds’ first office prank.
Relationships: 14th Member of the Convocation of Fourteen/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Hythlodaeus, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 20





	The Gift of Creation

“What does creation mean to you?” The Fourteenth nodded towards Hades, eyes brimming with mischief. 

Hades was used to his friend’s rhetorical antics, and knew very well that this simple question will lead to a long, drawn out debate. What better way to spend the afternoon than sitting on a rise overlooking the Macarenses Angle, watching the many hooded figures shuffle to and fro about the aetheryte?

Debate may as well be a loose term.  
The Fourteenth enjoyed toying with Hades with absurd logics that neither of them could call convincing. A “thinking exercise”, his friend liked to call it. The Architect sighed. He knew where this was going, but nevertheless decided to indulge the grinning fool next to him.

“A simple matter of bringing my ideas into existence, is it not?” He replied plainly, wondering what comes next after the smirk on his friend’s face, “what is it to you?”

Clearly waiting for this exact reply, the Fourteenth stood up suddenly, pulling Hades along. Without a moment’s notice, Hades felt himself being whisked away into an unwarranted teleportation. When the surrounding began to focus into view, he found himself in an ornate office littered with small libraries of books in every corner, hiding the polished oaken desk from plain view save for a steady beam of sunlight shining on its smooth surface. The light illuminated scattered papers that each carried intricate measurements and designs of the familiar objects within the Amaurotine cityscape, what looked to be drafts of the current city’s finest architecture. The room was not short of its light source as a simple lamp also sat atop of the work desk. As Hades walked closer to examine the source of the indoor sunlight, a flutter of fluorescent blue butterflies danced past him, and only then did he notice that fresh green grass now grow where the carpeting used to lay. The smell of flowers and the music of birdsong grow stronger as he arrived at the work desk. 

His work desk. 

This was undoubtedly the indoor office of Emet-Selch. 

Behind Hades the Fourteenth proclaimed boisterously, “Creation, is a gift.”

The proud Amaurotine glided to the perplexed Architect and grasped his shoulder.

“The gift of life,” the culprit repeated, inching closer to see how the owner of this office was handling its renovations, “I could change the weather too if you’d like, my friend. How about some rain for the moody days?”

Hades took a deep breath.

“What’s the occasion?” He inquired, waiting to see which of the five emotions battling within him will win out before he can decide how he feels.

“Did you truly forget?” A different voice sounded at the doorway. A taller Amaurotine entered the room, admiring the work the Fourteenth had done. Hythlodaeus had brought in with him a fresh set of floral tea, which he careful set on Hades’ work desk. “I suppose with how many moons we see, it is easy to forget our own namedays.”

The Architect gaped at his two snickering friends, remembering at last that it was indeed his Nameday, as distant as it may seem from the first.

“I...”

Patting his back a few times, the Fourteenth grinned.

“Backs straight, my friend. You spend too much time in here, a little bit of sunshine will do you and your posture some good!” He looked thoughtfully at the plush chair behind the work desk, “Perhaps that chair needs some work as well.”

With a snap from the Fourteenth, two wooden chairs grew from the grass carpeting. 

“Happy Nameday, Hades. Why don’t we continue our debate with Hythlodaeus over some tea?” 

Hades allowed himself to be ushered over to his new workspace, letting out a soft laugh. In the seemingly eternal stretch of his life, these were the little moments that illuminated his memories.


End file.
